


The Humble Mercenary & The Musical Maestro

by pyukumuku



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, other characters show up but they're just there sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: With Euden bedridden, the Halidom residents take it upon themselves to take care of things while His Highness recovers. Vixel in particular was given a request from the Prince himself, to befriend the warrior Berserker.It's a lot easier said than done, but...he'll do his best?





	1. Chapter 1

Vixel crosses his arms and smiles at the bedridden prince.

“There.” The conductor calls out to the boy. “I’ve finished my check-up, and your condition is much better than it was last time.”

“Thank you, Vixel.” Euden smiles. “I apologize for worrying all of you. You guys are even rotating to check up on me...”

“No need for apologies, my lord.” Vixel placed the medicine aside for the next healer. “This is what we do. You certainly surprised us when you suddenly collapsed with a high fever, but it was a good thing that we caught it early rather than later. I’m sure you would have endured it just so you wouldn’t bother us.”

“Haha, maybe so…” The prince sits up. “So I know I’m getting better, but how’s my physical status?”

Vixel nods. “Your condition completely overwhelmed you, so you may still need some more bed rest before you can be back in shape. Though, this is something you’re probably going to be better off asking Edward. He has a plan for everything, it really surprised me!”

“I-Is that so…” Euden smiles as he rests his back on the headboard. “I’m glad things are going well then, just...don’t let him work too hard.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Edward knows how you worry for him. It’s the reason why he let us rotate the job. I’d say he’s getting a little bit better at taking care of himself at your request.”

“That’s great!” His smile grows to a grin. “Anyways, thanks for your help, Vixel. You can go now if you’d like, you’re definitely needed elsewhere.”

“My only worry was your health, and it seems I’ll be able to rest well knowing that your health is improving..” Vixel smiles at the prince. “Before I go, I’ll let you know that Edward has also given us a list of duties for us to take on. Should you be worried about the dragons, Xainfried will handle that front. As for handling the duties of our soldiers, I’ve conversed with Edward on the matter, and he agreed to taking the role. Seeing as he always does that to all of us regardless of whether it is asked of him or not, anyways… And as for Xander...er...” The conductor trails off.

Euden couldn’t help but ask. Vixel trailing off sparked interest in him, but also worry. “...What is Xander doing?”

“Well…” Vixel moves over to uncover the windows by Euden’s bed, which reveals the courtyard.

At first, the prince hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. True to Vixel’s word, he could see Xainfried passing through with a large package of Dragonfruit, followed by some of the smaller dragons of those he’s taken in.

Edward seems to be doing...exactly as he always is. He couldn’t hear quite well, but he can definitely see the butler with Hope and Ricardt...with an iron pipe? What for?

The Halidom certainly WAS coordinating fine without him. But where’s…? Ah, wait. There’s Xander.

Euden leaned to take a bit of a closer look. “Is he…?” Making small wooden sculptures of himself…?

Vixel made an awkward smile as he explained himself. “Well...He had thought best to give him a job that would be out of the way, and wouldn’t cause him to bother anyone around him.”

“Wooden sculptures?”

“What were we going to use the excess wood for?”

“Where are we going to put the sculptures?”

“Burn them to support the fires keeping the Halidom warm?”

“Isn’t that a bit insensitive?”

“To whom? He’ll take it as a compliment.”

Euden leaned away from the window. “True. But that aside…” Everything was going well, which eased the prince’s troubles...but there was just one thing. “...Erm, could you keep an eye on Berserker for me?”

“Of course...but why so?” Vixel didn’t know the warrior all too well. They worked together around the castle a handful of times with housework and the like, and that aside, he has seen him with Euden time and again. “Ah, right, you two usually leave together sometimes to spar, correct?”

“I suppose, but go on?”

Vixel raised an eyebrow, being sure to mentally note Euden’s comment. “So what am I to do with him, exactly? He’s been well-behaved, so I’m sure there’s nothing out of the ordinary…”

“Exactly.” Euden nods. “I just think he needs some more company that isn’t just Ranzal or I. He’s a softie when you get to know him, so I think you two would work well together!”

“Heh.” Vixel smiles softly and pats the prince’s head. “Well, I’ll be sure to do my utmost to befriend him then. I hope you rest well, Milord.”

“Thank you, Vixel. I’ll rest well knowing that you’re helping.”

“Of course.” Vixel answered before stepping out. “Oh, before I leave, Verica will be arriving next, she’s quite worried about your health. Something about a dream of you?” The conductor smiled and rolled his eyes as he heard a groan as he shut the door. “He really doesn’t want us to worry about him, huh?”

“Quite.” A sudden agreement took Vixel’s attention away from his thoughts to the armor-clad warrior that was the hot topic only a minute ago. “...What?”

“N-Nothing, of course.” Vixel sighed to ease his nerves. “You only took me by surprise.”

“Hah!” A gruff laugh echoed from Berserker’s helmet. “The one whose ears are attuned to the slightest of sounds, taken aback by a passerby?”

“I have you know that someone like me can be taken by surprise at times as well, thank you very much.” Vixel responded in mock offense.

Berserker crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by Vixel. “And if I were an assailant?”

“Well I’ve confidence in my skills to take on someone such as yourself.”

“Brave, aren’t you?”

Vixel laughed. “And what of the assailant?”

“I suppose in this theoretical situation,” Berserker stood firmly. “he’d be a fool to face the both of us.” The knight turned to look at the conductor. “How is the prince’s condition? I heard he fell ill.”

“He’s doing well.” Vixel nods. “Verica will be seeing him soon, so he’s resting at the current moment.”

Vixel pauses for a moment as he remembered what Euden asked of him. Now would be a good chance to get to know the warrior. But...what can he bring up? Back in the choir, they all had mutual interest in singing, so at least it was easy to socialize there…

Perhaps asking why he’s here will be a good icebreaker. How he speaks of his activities with Euden might give him a glimpse into what topics to bring up.

“Well, what brings you here? Were you just checking up on the prince?”

The mercenary scoffs. “Why else would I be here then? Fight him to the death?”

“Er…” Well, that didn’t go so well, Vixel figures. “Right. I do suppose that was a stupid question.” Vixel mentally berates himself. He asked of the prince’s condition! Of course he’d be here to see him! “Well you’ll be glad to know that his condition is recovering, as I mentioned. Will you be off then?”

Berserker stood there in silence, a slight hum echoing from his helmet. Vixel surmised that he man was in thought. Not like he could see his expression under there, anyways. Thankfully, he was a good judge of voice tone to figure out. “I suppose I will. Edward put me up to working on tasks around the Halidom, with my route leading me here. Gave me a good chance to see how the prince was doing.”

“Ah, right…” Of course, they all have chores to be working on…but this gives him a chance! “Perhaps we could--”

“Vixel?” Verica approaches the conductor, nodding briefly to the knight. “It’s good to see you well, Berserker.” After receiving a nod back from the man, she returns to speaking to Vixel. “Is the Prince doing well?”

“A-Ah, Verica...you’ve got good timing. The Prince is actually recovering from his fever and is currently doing well, though the toll on his body is still weighing on him...all he needs is rest.” The conductor smiles at the seeress.

“That’s good to hear…” Verica sighed. “When I heard of his illness, it gave me such a fright! Especially after my previous visions of his fate…”

“He’s a strong boy.” Berserker steps in. “A simple fever like that won’t be enough to overtake the lad. We should know that better than anyone.”

“Oh, really?” Verica turned back to the warrior. “Your tone is quite confident for someone who fights through hell and back. I’m sure you can recover from anything, but Euden is nothing like you.”

“Hoh?” Berserker crosses his arms. “And what makes you say that?”  
  
“He certainly doesn’t return on the verge of broken bones and limbs, for one thing. No, I am not referring to Ranzal in this situation.”

“Now, now, you two…” Vixel steps in between the both of them. “We don’t have to cause a ruckus, especially outside of the Prince’s room. He’s resting, remember? We’d better not bother him.”

“...” Both Verica and Berserker turn away from the other with a huff.

“That’s better.” Vixel smiles at the both of them. “In any case, are we ready to leave?”

“Yes. In fact, I need you to join me.” Verica suddenly pulled on Vixel’s arm and bust open the door to Euden’s room.

“V-Verica?!” Vixel could hear the Prince yelp in surprise.

“Pardon our intrusion, Your Highness.” Verica enters, pulling Vixel with her.

“W-Wait, Verica!” Vixel tried to pull back, but Verica had suddenly awakened to her physical potential! He turned back to ask for Berserker’s assistance, but the warrior was already gone. Vixel had missed his chance. “For Ilia’s sake…!”

“Get...in!” Verica pulled Vixel with all her might, shutting the door behind them once the conductor joined him.

 

Vixel already figured out that this day will definitely be a long one…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Vixel is unsure of how to talk to Berserker, Lucretia and Edward step to the plate.

After being forced to assist an agitated Verica, Vixel was left with nothing more to do. All he had to do was report to Cleo on the Prince’s condition and he will be free to go on his way until the time he has to make another check up.

While making his way to the kitchen, he found himself stopping and looking out a window, looking down on the Halidom grounds. Perhaps some fresh air would do him some good, he thought.

He approached the window and rested his arms on it, leaning in to stick his head out and to feel the breeze. 

“Ugh…” He rested his head on his arms for a moment, before raising it and resting his chin. “I can’t think of anything...how exactly am I going to strike up a conversation with Berserker...should I be a bit more casual about it, I wonder?” He thought to himself aloud as he watched his comrades go about their life down below. 

He couldn’t help but crack a smile after seeing Xander still hard at work at the sculptures. He almost got through all the wood too. He was glad he didn’t have to handle things on that end, Edward gave the heavy work to Ranzal.

Vixel was also glad to see Pia and Elias working together, he was proud to see the two of them get along so well after all. 

And then he saw the man of the hour, Berserker, honing his sword skills alone with the wooden dummies. “He certainly knows his way around a blade…” Vixel thought to himself as he watched the warrior’s strikes. 

After a few moments, Vixel saw two figures approaching the man. After a closer look...he could see that it was Karl and Aeleen. “...A surprising combination…” He mumbled to himself as he saw the three talk among themselves before Karl unsheathed his blade in what looks like an act of challenging the other swordsman. He was a bit jealous of how easily they seem to just be themselves around each other. Lucretia was always the one who easily attracted people between the two of them back in the choir…

With a sigh, he raised his head back up and moved away from the window, still keeping his gaze on the world outside. 

Behind him was a set of familiar footsteps, attempting to reach their hands out to Vixel’s torso, and...

“I know it’s you, Lucretia.” Vixel had a slight smile as the hands stopped before they could touch him. “Maybe try wearing clothes without accessories that give out too much noise as you walk?”

He could hear the woman groan as her cover was blown. “You’re no fun, Vixel.” Despite her comment, Lucretia’s tone was more amicable. “But there’s a lot more people who wear things like I do! How’d you know it was me?”

Vixel turned to face her and smiled. “Think of the devil and she appears."

“Think of the devil? Aww, don’t tell me! Were you thinking about me?” Lucretia’s smile seemed to glow brighter from her positive assumption of Vixel’s thoughts.

“You could say that…” Vixel turned back around to face the window.

“Something the matter?” Lucretia joined him in watching, though more focused on Vixel’s expression than on the scenery. “You usually get like this whenever you’re thinking hard about something. Come on, you can tell me!” The songstress smiled as she nudged Vixel with her arm.

Vixel gave her an annoyed look before sighing in defeat. He knew that if he didn’t tell her, Lucretia would have nagged him into telling her. “I can tell you’re still pushy as always?”

“I prefer ‘takes initiative.’” Lucretia rests her head on her hand. “Now, lay it on me!”

“Well…” Vixel sighs as he leaned against the windowsill. “How do you...well, how is it that you attract people so...well?”

“Hm! What brought that on?” Vixel’s question piqued Lucretia’s interest.

“Well, Euden had asked me to befriend our armored friend over there.” Vixel nodded his head  to the direction of the Terrible Trio as they’ve been named by a few of their ranks. ”And I just...don’t really know how to go about it.”

“Oh, wow…”

“What?”

Lucretia closed her eyes and smiled. “Oh, nothing…” The songstress giggled as she sat on the windowsill. “Why not be yourself? That worked for...well, everyone here. Isn’t that why we’ve all be gathered together?”

“I suppose that’s easy to say when you’re part of the colorful people in this army…” Vixel sighed. 

“Maybe.” Lucretia put a hand on Vixel’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t have any good friend attracting qualities!” She clapped her hands together. “You’re responsible, mature, passionate about your interests, confident...I could go on! And speaking of, Euden might have been right to send you to Berserker’s direction! I’ve heard from Althemia that Berserker is also a passionate man! Perhaps if you two work together and combine your passions…”

Vixel held up a hand to signal Lucretia to stop. “The way you’re wording feels like it’ll take a sudden awkward turn…but, I think I get what you’re saying.” Vixel lowered his hand and smiled. “I shouldn’t be worried about the simple process of getting to _know_ somebody. Though I suppose the situation last time did have me on my toes a tad. It’ll be better the next time I see him.”

“Go get em’, tiger!” Lucretia cheered. “So are you gonna go down there and see him?”

“As much as I’d like to,” Vixel moved away from the window. “I still have to report to Cleo on the Prince’s condition. Edward put us on a rotation and the job is about to go to her. And I’m sure she’s the most worried of us all…”

Lucretia hopped down and put her hands on Vixel’s shoulders. “Don’t worry!” She turned him around and started pushing him forward. “You just go on down to see Berserker, and I’ll go let Cleo know! Besides, I was already on my way there to bake some pastries for the kids!”

 

“I hope that you aren’t going to poison them?” Vixel gave a grin at the songstress as he was pushed. “You never did have the best skills in cooking.”

 

“...”

 

\---

 

“Everything seems to be in order...perfect.” Edward gives himself a satisfied smile as he confirms that everything is going in order. “At this point we’ll be ahead of schedule! Now...next on the list is--”

“OW!” Edward heard a certain conductor yelling out in pain.

“Oh my.” The butler mumbled as he saw Vixel walking into the main hall while clutching his side in pain. “Are you…?”

“I’ll be fine…” Vixel grumbled as he caressed his side. “In any case--”

“You’ve tended to His Highness’ health, yes.” Edward pushed his glasses up. “Verica notified me. She also told me to let you know that she apologizes for her act and would give you a reading if you’d like.”

“Well, if you see here then tell her that it’s fine. I’m more focused on--”

“Berserker? Yes, I heard.” Edward smiled.

“I--” Vixel sputtered. “From who?”

“ _Also_ from Verica. She told me the Prince asked her about it since he heard the three of you talk outside his room. You people need to learn some subtlety.”

“Right…” Vixel sighs. Of course the Prince would have heard them. He felt a bit sheepish now that Euden would have heard how stupid he was around then.

“If you’re wondering, he should still be outside. You better be quick, though. The Prince’s concerns are also my own, and thus it would be unideal if you lose this chance.” And now, out of the frying pan and into the fire for Vixel. After getting pushed around by Lucretia, Edward immediately was the one to take her place in moving him forward.

“Not you too, Edward!” Vixel was powerless when faced with the butler’s might. Once he decided that things were to move forward to schedule, he would do anything in his power to make it happen.

Once out of the main hall, Edward gave Vixel the final push towards the training grounds. At the same time, Berserker’s spar with Karl was coming to an end.

“Augh!” Karl was defeated and fell to the ground, thoroughly beaten. “Damn it…! You always beat me when we spar, how!?” 

“It’s called ‘experience,’ kid.” The warrior sheathed the training sword. “You’re still in need of some. Being all energetic is fine, but you need to put some thoughts in your movement. Otherwise, you’ll be easily overpowered. Like just now..”

“Aw…” Karl groaned as he let his head rest on the ground.

Aeleen kneels down and smiles at the fallen Karl. “Come on, let me help you up…”

Berserker puts his hands on his hips. “We need to get you patched up…” He tossed the wooden blade aside, noticing Vixel and Edward watching in the meanwhile. “Ah, Edward. Good timing. Could you assist us with checking up on Karl?”

“This again…” Edward frowned, but that frown quickly turned into a smile as an idea popped into his head. “Actually.” The butler put his hands on Vixel’s shoulders. “I’m quite busy at the moment, but Vixel here can help in my stead.” 

“Wait, what?” Vixel turned his head to Edward.

“Is that so…” Berserker nodded. “Well then. Vixel, was it?” The warrior directed his gaze to the conductor. “We'd appreciate your help.”

“Well…” Vixel removed Edward's hands from his shoulders. “I see no reason for me to object, helping others is basically what I'm here for…” He smiled he helped Karl up with Aeleen. “There we go--!”

“Are you also a fellow follower of Justice?” Karl asked as he was helped up. “To selflessly step in to help someone in need--that is the mark of a true he--!!”

“Are…we sure that he needs any help?” Vixel turns to Aeleen. 

“He can get that way sometimes, you get used to it.” The girl smiles to him. “These two are definitely a handful, though…”

Vixel smiles at her confession. “I can see where you're coming from. I know someone like this as well. But that's a conversation for another time, let me run a check up…”

After some time, Vixel completes his check up on Karl. Fortunately, bruises were the only thing of note. 

“Nothing really too bad. But something like this could easily lead to something worse without proper rest. Understand?” Vixel asked the ‘Karlsplosion’ as Karl referred to himself as. 

“Right. If I let myself lose sight of my health, then who will the people call for when they're in need? I can't let them down when they need the Karlsplosion the most!” Karl held both of Vixel’s hands in his. “Thank you, Vixel! When the time is right, I'll be sure to recruit you as my very own sidekick!”

“I'll be looking forward to that then. Just be sure to take care of yourself and not to be careless as Berserker said.”

“Right!” The Karlsplosion nods. “And now, I must be off! Justice cannot rest! Watch, Berserker, the next time I'll be sure to beat you and settle the scoreeee!” Karl charges off into the distance. 

“Karl!” Aeleen runs after the male. “Did you forget what Vixel told you?! Come back!”

“Well…heh.” Vixel covers his mouth to hide a smirk as he watches Aeleen chasing a fleeing Karl.

“What’s got you laughing?” Berserker asks.

“Hehe...ah.” Vixel stops and clears his throat. “W-Well…” He smiles lightly as he looks at Berserker. “I was only...reminded of some fond memories.

“...” Berserker silently turns his head away and crosses his arms. “...Is that so.”

“You see…” Vixel folded his hands. “I used to be part of a choir in the past. The way those two acted reminded me of my younger days as a young boy.” 

“A choir boy, hm?” The warrior hums. “Wouldn’t have expected that with that deep voice of yours.”

“I do get that a lot. But anyways, it was a time in my life that I held dearly. I’m no longer able to sing any high notes, so like all life, it came to an end.”  Vixel sighed, but then...he remembered Lucretia’s words. Passion… “My time in the choir impacted my very person. It’s lead me to my current passion of music. What of yours?”

“A passion…” Berserker tapped his fingers on his bicep. “Hrmf...well, mine is...quite different from your love of music. For me, it is the thrill of battle. But…” The warrior fell silent.

“But…?” Vixel raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Berserker’s silence.

“Nothing you need to worry about. It is as simple as that.”

“Is that so…” The conductor looked to the fallen wooden sword that the warrior tossed away earlier. He wondered what Berserker meant, but… "I suppose it's not my place to be nosy, you have your reasons." Vixel went up to the sword and picked it up, resting the blade on his other palm. "Right, then…I suppose I'll take my leave." 

He wanted to stay and get to know the warrior longer, but his other duties take precedent. Vixel was satisfied to have made some good conversation with Berserker. It even feels like things are progressing well! 

The musician smiled as he put the wooden blade away. "Have a good day, Berserker." Giving the warrior a nod before walking away. 

Berserker watched Vixel's back as the musician walked towards and into the castle. 

"Ooooi!" Ranzal called out to the warrior. "Hey, Berserker! It's you and me on fiend huntin' duty today, let’s go!”

“I’m on my way!” Berserker turned his head to take one last look at the musician, but he was already gone. "Hrmf…" The warrior grumbled.

 

"So he hasn't heard, then…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write Lucretia and Vixel acting so casually together, I feel like there's a little bit of missed opportunity to have a castle story featuring the two of them in their daily life outside of all the professional music work where instead of treating each other like coworkers, they act like besties.
> 
> Edward's pretty nosy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vixel and Berserker are assigned lookout duty. The musician takes his chance to get to know the man better.
> 
> It doesn't go too well.

"Vixel!" Fritz smiled as he sat in the seat in front of Vixel in the mess hall. "Mornin'!"

"Good morning to you too, Fritz." Vixel smiled back in return. "What brings you to my table? I do believe we decided to talk about our pasts in secret?"

"Oh, psh." Fritz waved a hand as he rested his head on the other. "Just came to see how you were doin'. Totally not trying to get away from that butler or whatever or anything." An all too innocent smile.

Vixel chuckled. "Really now?" The conductor handed the entertainer an apple from his pack of fruits. "Here. You look like you need some energy after all that chasing."

Fritz took the fruit and took a quick bite out of the apple. "Shanks." He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I mean, Thanks." He set the apple down. "How's the prince doing? The boss heard about what happened, got her worried sick."

"It seems we're all thinking about his highness one way or another." Vixel flips through a page of his book. "I just got done taking a look at him earlier, if you'd like to know."

"Didja? How's the kid doing?"

"He's clear for physical activity, but nothing too stressful. He can move around the castle, but Cleo and Elisanne are keeping a close eye on him so that he won't try any funny business."

"Like recklessly running into a hoard of fiends?" Fritz smirked as he took another bite of his apple.

"Something like that, I suppose. Hehe."

"In any case, it's a good thing that the prince is back in business. Well, almost." Fritz grinned. "He's not a total slave driver like--"

"A total slave driver like /whom?/" Edward suddenly spoke up behind Vixel.

“GYAAH!?” Fritz pushed back, tipping his chair over and falling on to his back. “Ow…!”

“Tsk, tsk.” Edward sighed. “See what happens when you talk of people behind their backs?”

“There’s no need for that, Edward…” Vixel stood up from his seat and moved over to the other side, leaning forward to give the fallen entertainer a hand. “Here.”

“Ugh, Thanks, Vixel…” Fritz took the conductor’s hand and smiled as he stood up. “At least you’ve got my back…” He pouted as he looked to Edward.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Edward asserted. “Fritz’s clownery aside, I need you two to join me in the courtyards.”

“Whatever for?” Vixel inquired.

“We’re to split into groups for look out, correct? We need to guard the castle from any intruders.”

“Right.” Fritz nods.

“To make a long story short, it was insisted by the younger members and accepted by his highness to split it in a form of a ‘game.’”

Fritz and Vixel looked to each other. “So why are we needed?” They both spoke up.

“Lucretia and Annelie both insisted on having you two join us, so Euden had set me out to find the both of you.”

“Well, personally--” Vixel spoke up, about to pass on the idea.

“We’ll do it.” Fritz pushed the conductor away, getting up close to Edward’s face.

“...I am glad to hear it, but,” Edward places his hand on Fritz’s face, pushing him away. “There’s no need to get all up in my face to respond.”

“Fritz, I--”

“We’re GOING, Vixel!” Fritz pushed Vixel out of the mess hall with him. “We’ll see you there, Edward!”

Edward watched as the duo left the mess hall. “A troublesome duo, those two…”

 

\---

 

Afterwards, Vixel and Fritz had made it to the courtyard along with Annelie, Lucretia, and a handful of others. Lily, Maribelle, Pia, Lowen and Yue were all excited to bet on splitting the job in the form of pulling straws. A bit simple in concept and execution, but exciting nonetheless when done with a large group of people.

Rules were simple, the two people with the shortest of straws were to group together and team up for a job.

The teams and jobs were slowly given out as the time went on. With some reliable duos such as Elisanne and Xainfried, to...less reliable ones, like Luca and Ranzal.

Vixel thought the latter two rigged the game in some shape or form. The coincidence was too strong for it to be just luck…

In any case, it was his turn to pull the short end of the draw,

“Ooh, did your luck finally run out?” Lucretia peeked up from behind his shoulder. “Guess you’re on lookout duty!” She smiled as she pat Vixel’s back.

The conductor sighed. “It’s not a bad job, but I had some plans I needed to review earlier. If Fritz hadn’t pushed me around, I would have gotten some of my personal work out of the way…”

In the end, he shrugged. It wasn’t a huge issue, and he had found enjoyment in playing this game after all. He had avoided some close corners a couple of times during the earlier splits, so it wasn’t all bad.

“And for our second last…” Edward counted the remaining draws.

Lucretia hopped in place in excitement. “Ooh! Looks like we’ll find out who your partner is. Who do you think it is?”

“I’d be fine with most anyone. I don’t know all of our fellow soldiers all that well, so it would be nice to get to know some of them more.” Vixel smiled. “So long as I don’t get teamed up with Malora again…” The conductor sighed as he remembered how Malora had attempted to push him to join her in her flirting endeavors in the past. She had once called him the pretty boy of pretty boys. He’d rather not go through that again.

“Hah!” The choir duo heard Ranzal call out, turning their attention to the bear and an all too familiar armor clad warrior. “Guess yer luck finally ran out. You avoided getting picked so many times, I was wondering if you were ever gonna get the short end of the stick!”

“No need to be so loud, Ranzal.” Berserker sighed. “Besides, this is quite beneficial for me. I’ve been feeling quite antsy with our downtime since the Prince had fallen ill. This isn’t the front lines, but it’ll do.”

All right, this is going out of hand, Vixel thinks. He figured Edward had something to do with it, damned butler…

 

\---

 

And so, Vixel found himself walking side by side with the warrior along the perimeter of the castle, staying on look out for any fiends or imperial soldiers.

At least he had someone with him, so it wasn’t completely lonely.

Though the two made an unexpected pair, Vixel figured he’d take the time to get to know the warrior some more now that he had the opportunity to do so.

“You look quite prepared, Berserker. Do you do this often?”

A simple question to break the ice.

Berserker’s gaze was as expressionless as usual when not plagued with the thought of battles. Red eyes moved along to the sound of the voice that seemed to mutter a question. “...Yes.”  He would rather stay silent, but with the need of listening to more of…

That voice.

The eyes were back on the road.

“I...see.” At least it was an answer, Vixel took some solace in that. It meant that this outing wouldn’t be as awkward as it could be. He didn’t know the warrior quite well, so he had needed to pick his words carefully and not to press. “I’m glad to have someone reliable with me, then.” The conductor smiled to the warrior, slightly hoping the man would have noticed his expression, before returning to face the road ahead of them. “I’ll have your back in case of any ambushes.” He twirled the staff in his hand before resting the tip on his palm. “If you are in need of healing, I have it.”

“Worry about yourself.” Berserker grumbled. Not to show aggressiveness, but to show that he needed not any help from Vixel. “I will be fine.” Though he felt no dangerous presence nearby anyways.

What a waste of a day, the warrior thought.

“I’m only saying…” Vixel sighed. “When the time comes I can offer you my support. I’m quite adept in battle as well, if you were worrying.”

That didn’t go too well, Vixel thought. He won’t let this misstep bring him down, however.

“Though if you see yourself capable, then I won’t overstep.”

The warrior was indeed in more fighting shape than Vixel himself. Berserker was quite tall, being 6’4 if Vixel had estimated correctly. While Vixel was adept, the fact remains that there was a gap in experience between himself and Berserker, as the warrior had been on the mercenary job for a long time.

The conductor gave the warrior another smile as he thought of other topics to break the ice. Perhaps how he came to join the Halidom could work?

“Say, Berserker...how did you find yourself recruited by Euden? A gentle prince, he is. I’m glad to be in his army to aid him.”

To Berserker, there was not a single need for him to answer any of these questions. Yet the status, as flattering as it was demanding from Vixel, was pushing himself to...receive a certain intimidation for himself.

“...I ended up meeting an old friend of mine on the battlefield. He put in a good word for me to His Highness, hence I became recruited.”

“An old friend, huh…” Vixel surmised it must have been Ranzal. The two mercenaries were close. “I’m glad that you two managed to reunite then and work together. As for myself, my story is...a bit of a long one.”

Vixel recounted the time at the choir, faced with the fiend Sabnock with Elias, Maritimus, and the rest of the choir.

The conductor talked about the choir’s annual recital, and how Euden lent them their aid against the fiends that attacked, and how things escalated from there with the appearance of Sabnock and how it haunted the choir children.

Of course, they managed to fend off the threat. Vixel is eternally grateful for Euden’s help on the matter.

“And...that’s that.” Vixel let out a breath. “A lot more complicated than meeting a friend, I’m sure. But it’s not something that happens everyday to a conductor, haha…”

“Of course. Only happens to the best of you…” Vixel couldn’t see the roll of his eyes, yet it was happening. At the same time, they encountered the main point of return at the perimeter. How many turns has it been already? The warrior hadn’t taken note. But he had noted one thing, there wasn’t a source of energy that he could feel circulating that would appear to belong to an enemy.

It was just the two of them.

Vixel felt the sting from Berserker’s comment. He realised that he must have misspoken.

“Hmph.” Berserker stopped at the gates, wanting to wrap things up. He ran a hand and pulled out the draw he had ever since. “I shall go return this and inform the Prince.”

“Shall we go together then?” Despite the setback, he was still determined. As a former vocalist, he could also tell that Berserker had a tint of irritation in his voice. “If need be, it’ll be just us and the music of nature. No word from me.” He gave a smile.

“I care not if words come from your mouth.” The warrior arranges the little stick on his person once more, though this time it’s needless to say his goal was to but collect the musician’s and leave his presence in peace. Rather than arguing or acting in a supposedly irritated manner, Berserker turns his back, continuing his thoughts to be undone and shown to Vixel.

“Worry not, you can simply give it to me. I’ll be sure to deliver it and inform this to the Halidom’s headquarters.” And if not to get away from the musician, but simply to waste him no time in mannerisms he never follows himself, but often thinks others do.

After all, Vixel wasn’t consumed by solely a subject in common, fighting...that is, he was more of a busy soul. Or that’s what Berserker had in mind, as well as converting small talk previously done in again, aforementioned mannerisms to get to know the warrior, perhaps done to ask for help in the future.

After all, there was no one interested in Berserker rather than himself, Euden, and Ranzal as well.

“Oh…” Vixel pulled his draw from his coat pocket and sighed. “Right…” Their experiences were not universal, The conductor realised. To think he really called Berserker’s story simple when he hadn’t a clue of what the man could have gone through. How they both felt about the draw shows how childish Vixel had been acting, pushing his feet forward in an attempt to rush to know about Berserker rather than to let this friendship grow naturally. It was self-serving, considering the only reason he approached the man was out of obligation for Euden’s sake.

He grasped his straw, feeling disappointment in himself. His attempts of amity had all been turned way, but it gave Vixel a little wake up call. To keep pursuing a friendship for not one’s owns sake, but for another, isn’t good. It must be genuine, and the conductor wants it as such.

Vixel’s silence caught the warrior’s eye, for he had been talking a storm but a moment before. “...?”

When Vixel catches the man staring, he quickly turned his thoughts away. There’d be no good done in holding up the warrior any longer. “Right, then. I’ll...leave this to you.” He handed the draw to Berserker. “It was nice going with you, Sir Berserker. I’ll be leaving you now.” The conductor gave a light bow before walking into the gates.

Berserker watched the man walk forward, before not a moment later getting jumped by the dagger wielding entertainer and an elaborately clad-in-white woman. The warrior surmised they might be his friends, from how freely they acted.

 

He looked down at the draws in his hand.

 

He wondered if he had went too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward: (casually planning to pair vixel and berserker in a team) 
> 
> Vixel: did you do it
> 
> Edward: i can't read suddenly, i don't know, i dont' know her
> 
> Vixel: this is an oral conversation


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranzal gives Berserker a talk.

Berserker stared at his drink silently without much interest.

 

The Halidom had its night owls. Him included. They took to frequenting the local brewery every now and then as to not disturb their sleeping comrades. Though Berserker preferred to sit by his lonesome rather than sit with the others. The warrior was a thinker, and silence was the best companion at times like these.

He raised his helmet out of the way to take a drink, rolling his eyes at the conversation he had been overhearing. The whelpling king had taken to show off those wooden sculptures he had made.

Nobody really paid the man much mind aside from Erik and Nefaria, seemingly helping his ego grow unintentionally.

The warrior sighed as he stood up, deciding to drink outside rather than inside. “Noisy…”

Once Berserker had taken his seat outside, he felt a familiar pat on his shoulder. “Hey.” The owner of the hand moved from behind and sat down, revealing himself to be his old friend Ranzal. “Thought I’d see you here again. Got the usual?” The mercenary grinned as he rested his own drink on the table.

“Mhm. A man’s got to get his fix, right?” He chuckled as he and his comrade clinked their glasses.

“Can’t say I’d argue that.” Ranzal hummed as he drank from his own.

“Did you come to talk about the old times like usual?”

“Ah, as much as I’d love to…” Ranzal let out a grunt as he sat back straight. “I came here to ask about how you were. You were awfully quiet when you returned those draws. Vixel was pretty quiet too, what gives? Did something happen?”

Berserker fell silent when Ranzal brought up the musician. When he had thought of Vixel, his mind would wander to the quiet, pensive expression the male had during their time on lookout duty. Sighing, the warrior took a heavier drink of his wine. “...What is it to you?”

“Can’t a guy worry about his buddy? Ranzal frowned at Berserker’s sudden burst of stubborness. “Jeez…just wanted to know what was up…” He grumbled as he swirled his mug. “Just never saw you get like this, is all.”

Berserker sighed. He knew Ranzal was concerned. “I…” The warrior paused. “He’s too kind. Too eager, too. We’ve never spoke before and suddenly he comes up to wiggle his way into being my friend? Pah…” The wine was getting to him slightly. He always drank a bit too much on nights like these.

Ranzal hummed as he thought of his response. “Well, isn’t that how we became friends?” The man smiled. “You were a bit of a loner, but after all that sticking to you, you lightened up on me. Heh. So how is that any different?”

The warrior opened his mouth to speak, but stopped to think of what to say. “...As if it was the same. Who would dare walk up to someone like me on the prospects of friendship? We’re both mercenaries, Ranzal. Walked the same road, you and I. So you should understand.” Berserker sighed as he rested his arms on the table. “That man, with his aristocratic background, couldn’t. If he knew…”

“Well.” Ranzal spoke up before Berserker could continue. “I’m sure he already realised his mistake then.” He took a gulp, wiping his mouth with his arm. “Whatever had happened between you two had him look a lot more thoughtful than before. But just cause he has a different background doesn’t mean he can’t /try/ to understand.”

“And how can you confidently speak for him?”

“Because he’s a friend, just like everyone else around here. We’ve all put our best foot forward for a common goal. If you can give Karl and Aeleen a chance, why not Vixel?”

“...Because…” Berserker grumbled. Old memories came to mind of all the people he had met in his life. He was once able to have people he could call friends, the warrior treasured them like nothing else. But when they saw his true self, the monster he becomes in battle…

“...Just give it some thought.” Ranzal placed a hand on Berserker’s shoulder and smiled. “It’s none of my business, after all. So I don’t think I’d be able to persuade you.” He gulped down the last of his beer and stood up, stretching his arms. “Mmmh…! See you later, Berserker. Can’t stay up and drink like I used to, now that I’m a commander, I gotta keep up a respectable schedule.”

Berserker laughed. “That’s quite hard to believe from someone like you.”

“Sometimes I can be surprising. But anyways, have a good night, Berserker-bud.” He stepped away from the table and walked away from the establishment back to the Halidom. He turned back to Berserker one last time. “Give it some thought, all right?” Once he made sure the warrior heard him, he went back on his way.

 

Berserker looked back to his glass of wine, unsure of what to think now that he talked to Ranzal. He sighed as he downed it in one go, setting it down and staring up at the sky.

“...Damn it…”

He just didn’t want to be pushed away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of headcanon here and there, I thought it would make sense for Berserker to have had people he treasured who pushed him away after seeing his lust for battle.
> 
> Someone give this guy a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Berserker/Vixel may be an odd pair, but damn if I don't love it.
> 
> This fic has been brewing in my drafts for a while, but I decided to step up and continue to work on it to supply myself the good Vixerker food.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
